Flora And The half Geek
by rosaline winx fan
Summary: Flora is popular and was finally loved by someone she never expected to be loved by. And she fell in love with him too.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Flora Lynphea and I really got to tell you that I never really thought that I would fall for someone like him. His lips so pink with a mix of red makes him look so beautiful and his handsome muscular face that no one could resist neither me. Now the first time I saw this guy it was in the 5th grade he was such a nerd I couldn't even look at him he had braces and glasses on that always makes him look like a geek ' eww'. But now 6 years later the guy is totally hot six pack of abs on his stomach that got him have all the girls crowded around him he even had girls ask him out.

I'm going to tell you guys how Helia Knightly the hot cute guy became my boyfriend and how a guy like him came to like a girl like me. This is a love story you guys deffitnealy want to listen to.

High school was a total drama for me with a little bit of romance. Me Flora lives a fantastic life if I do say so myself having all guys falling at my feet you won't imagine how that feels would you.

It was school again after a long exhausting summer break feeling happy again ready for guys to fall for me again wearing my shorts above my knees kinda way to short but ehhh who cares I wear what I want I even wear a belly shirt that says sexy on it with my hair in a pony tail and my shoes that looks like sneakers but actually was secret wedges.

In school at my locker I saw familiar faces mostly of boys who asks me out.

I saw Christopher the guy who likes me. "Hey Flora how was your summer break?" He ask me.

I rolled my eyes. "Go away Christopher I already told you I don't want you" I said annoyed grabbing the books I need for class walking away from him.

"Aww come on babe you know you want me" he grinned

I turned to face him. "The only thing I want is my foot to be up your broad ass" I said with sass.

I walked away leaving him there standing speechless. I knew I hit him in the spot there I smirked as I walked off.

Walking to class my best friend Bloom ran up to me me breathing heavily.

"Are you seriously deaf didn't you hear me calling you in the parking lot when I was parking my car". She asked still panting.

"No"

"Why we're you listening to music full blast?"

"You could say that" I smile at her and she just nods

Walking to class watching all the guys steer at us whistling at us we ignored them and keep walking but was stop when Sky a foot ball player was playing in the hall throwing the ball with Brandon his teammate.

Sky threw the ball for Bradon to catch but he miss the catch and the ball agent straight to bloom face hitting her nose.

"Ahhhhh" Bloom screamed out in pain.

I look at the two football players my face getting red from anger. "What the he'll don't you guys know that your not supposed to be playing catch in the hallway" I explained

The two boys scrunched their noses at my yelling Sky looks like he was about to apologize said. "Bloom I'm so sorry are you ok". Bloom looks up at him with pain in her eyes "what the he'll we're you thinking I hate you go to hell" Bloom yelled walking away as I followed her.

I didn't realized how many attention we have drawn until I saw people looking at our situation.

I followed Bloom in the bathroom.

"Be honest Flora how does my nose looks?"she asked

I hesitated with my answer "aww you look fine" I said avoiding eye contact with. To be honest her nose looks horrible it's red and it was throbing.

"Don't lie to me it looks terrible doesn't it?" She looks from the mirror to me.

"Ok honey maybe a little ok I can't lie to you it looks terrble" I said looking at her nose closer and as blood coming out. "Eww Bloom it's bleeding maybe you should go to the nurse" I wimpered.

"No we don't have much time" she said walking to get tissue from a stall and wet it to start wiping the blood off.

"Listen Bloom I have to go to class ok I promise my mom I won't be late again". I said checking my make up putting on a little bit on my strawberry lipstick.

"Fine" she said letting me go. The truth was I don't really care what my mom says of getting to class early. I would have stayed with Bloom but I didn't want to keep looking at her throbbing nose so I made an excuse but not technically lied to her.

Looking at the clock seeing I have 1min to get to math class. I was on the first floor and my class was on the 4th floor. I could say I literally fly up the steps but it felt like flying.

I ran up the steps and ran to my class just to find out I made it. "Well Ms. Lynphea you were almost late but made it" my teacher Mr. Cliff said.

I sat at my desk just to hear the bell ring.

"Ok class" Mr. Cliff said ready to start the lesson but was interrupted by someone bursting in through the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Cliff I had problems with my car" a guy said who I really don't recognize.

"Its ok Helia sit down". He smiled while I gasp. This is Helia the geek I have known for my whole life the one who wears glasses and braces. My eyes were so wide I swear my eyes balls would just fall out.

Helia looks around for a seat and it was next to me. He walks over to the seat and sit down. Crystal who have been after the guy since he walks him said hi. Helia for some reason gave her a grin while she smiles and turn away from him.

Wait I just realized where is his braceses he was just a geek before we left for summer break and all of a sudden he just shows up south with killer cute muscles and a handsome face. I got to say mamma was in love and that mamma was me.

I walked to lunch where me and my girls as it we called ourselves the Winx Club sit.

It was me Bloom and Stella we all sat at our lunch table with our cheerleading friends.

"Hey hey hey Flora" Stella said as I walked up to the table I smiled "hey".

"Have you seen Helia today he was hot". Bloom almost shouted

I nod my head "awww hell yeah he lost the braces too I was like man he was cute".

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Stella asked

"HELIA" me and Bloom yells at her our eyes wide.

"He's a total hottie now now dead serious" Bloom said.

Agreed with we saw that the cafeteria was silent and look at the entrance just to see Helia looking cut as ever. We saw Sky stood up from his table and yelled Helia.

Helia walks over to them while they did bro hugs and every thing.

"Ok I don't remember Helia hang in out with the Specialist" Stella murmured confused and we all agree.

"Yeah I wonder what's up" Chelsy said looking confused.

"Shut up Chelsy no one ask you" Stella yelled while Chelsy immediately shuts up.

Lunch kept going on when I saw Crystal get on from her seat and event over to Helia.

I tried ignoring them but Crystal and her big lips kept on laughing at Helia jokes and she was all giggly with Helia acting all innocent.

But I know Crystal is a devil she is rude dirty and a disgusting slut she goes out with almost every guy and I don't like that.

Blooms talking caught my attention "man this is ridiculous I'm losing my game I haven't found a guy who I like to go out with yet". She said while the girls giggled.

"Oh Blooom" Stella sang Bloom looks at her "what" she said "you know you want to go out with Sky" Stella added while Bloom laughed.

"Ha are you serious did you see what he did to my nose" Bloom said.

I looked at her nose and realized she used make up to hide her nose.

"What?" Stella asked looking at Bloom nose. "She covered it with make up" I whispered to Stella.

After lunch was over I two classes left then I get to go home. School was over now and guess what my house there was a move in truck.

I opened my door with my keys.

"Hey Flora honey" my mom greets me.

"Hi mom" I said back walking up the stairs to my room.

"How was school"she called out.

"Mom please I rather not answer" I yelled

I went into my room just to find my sister on my laptop.

"What are you doing small head get off my laptop". I yelled at her.

Miele jumped there was fear in her eyes "I was just looking for something on the internet mom said I could".

I was angry now "well mom don't have the right to tell you to use my stuff" I yelled back "get out of my room Now" I made sure she heard my now clearly so she ran out my room while I rolled my eyes.

Ready to go on my laptop myself I heard our door bell and the n heard my mom talk to someone "Flora get down here and meet your new neighbors" my mom yelled.

I rolled my eyes in frustration and ran down stairs and was just to be be to face with Helia.

**Ok that would be it for now I have more chapters to do and I want you guys to tell what I should write for the next chapter and we will keep doing that. I also want to see reviews to see what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

I really want your reviews guys so you can tell what to write for my third chapter. So, here is my 2nd chapter hope you like it there would be a lot of drama between Helia and Flora and Bloom and Stella.

I didn't really know how long I was standing there, stearing at his face while he stear at me. My whole house was out of sight and it was just me and him.

"Flora hello honey you ok?" my mom looked at me with concern. I snapped out of my fantasy and looked at her ignoring her question. "Helia what are you doing here?" I and looked at him.

"I just moved here I live next door" he answered

Yes omg he lives next door so that's means that wait I can spend time with him and and, oh my God I can make him be my boyfriend. It would take a lot of work but, I'll try yes.

I do my best to hold my smile in. "Mom why don't we invite Helia to dinner?" I asked now smiling at Helia.

"Ok Helia would you like to have dinner with us?" Mom asked him politely.

Helia gave me a look, right there I thought he knew what I was doing but I think he just shook it off and smiled at my mother. "Sure I would love to"

My smile got wider I guess you can say I got him where I wanted.

"Miele come down we're having dinner". My mom yelled while me and Helia took a seat.

I heard my sister running down the stairs.

"Ooo mom what's for dinner?" Miele ask. "Sweet potatoes, spinach, rice, dumplings, and gravy with chicken". My mom answered.

"Mmm that sounds good". Miele smiled up to my mom taking a seat when she saw Helia.

Helia notice and introduce him self "um my name is Helia Knightly"

"Ohh well nice to meet you" Miele said all enthusiastically.

Miele looks over to me and whispered "well Flora you finally have a boyfriend".

I sneered at her "shut up you wouldn't even have a boyfriend even if you were the last person on this planet" I kinda whispered while she pouts out her lips.

I was gonna say push those lips back in because they don't work on me but, mom was putting food on the table and it spelled delicious.

"Ok before we dig in" my mom said taking her seat "let's say our prayers for our food".

We all started to hold hands I was sitting on the right side of the table with Miele beside me, Helia was on the opposite side of me while my mom was on the end of the table. To hold hands Miele and Helia has to strength to hold hands with each other I hold hands with my mom Miele hold my other Helia hold her hand while his other hold my mom's.

We closed our eyes while my mom starts us off. "Dear God thank you so much for this delicious food we have and this wonderful home to cover our heads so we don't sleep outside in the dirt-" I lost her there when I start to play with Helia foot.

I used my foot to go up and down his shin going higher. I heard Helia gasp and I opened my eyes to see him looking at me.

"Would you stop that" he whispered irritated

"Stop what" I whispered back flattering my eyes innocently.

"Touching my f-" he look at my sister whose eyes were open stearing at us.

My mom was still into her prayer thanking God.

"Miele close back your eyes" I whispered yell but stop to look if my mom was watching.

Miele look annoyed.

"How am I supposed pray with mom if you and your boyfriend keep talking". She gave us a smile.

"He not my boyfriend"

"She not my girlfriend"

Helia and I said this at the same time with a little loud yell.

My mom started to open her eyes while all of us closed our eyes again. "Ok that's it for prayer amen?" She asked us.

"Amen" we said back opening our eyes I could tell Helia was annoyed with me.

The dinner went great I mean I barely had time to talk to Helia since my mom was talking to him along with Miele all the time.

Dinner was over and Helia had to leave I made a promise to myself that I would get this tiger at school tomorrow. That night I went to sleep with a smile on my face. I already had my plan in my head and operation to get Helia as my boyfriend is a go go, I as so proud of myself. Let's do this thing.

When I woke up this morning I made sure to dress real cute.

I had on a mini skirt on that had blue floral patterns on it with a high knee socks with bow on each side's above my knees that reach my thighs some pair of blue heels to match my skirt and a red shirt that had straps on each side of my shoulders, they weren't really on my shoulders but side of my shoulders. The red shirt was a little above my navel and it showed a little of my stomach.

I made sure to put my hair into two pink tails that goes down my shoulders and wear my side bangs out with a head band that has white fur cat ears on it.

I made sure to put on my strawberry favorite lipstick put pink eye shadow and blush on and get ready to go down stairs.

I saw my mom and Helia having breakfast. When I looked at my mom face I could tell dad didn't come home yesterday. My dad is a business man and he works and go on business trips a lot so we barely see him. He does what he do to make us survive and I appreciate that. He was supposed to come yesterday but looks like something came up. My mom and dad have sex to make up the time they miss when he was apart. Every time they think me and Miele are sleeping I'm actually awake hearing my mom's moans. But any way I just got a Apple from our fruit bowl and leave.

Putting my car in reverse I couldn't wait to see Helia as I drive off to school. I was listening to the song I want you back by Cher Lloyd and I was screaming the lyrics.

I drove up at my School parking lot walking out of car and walking to see guys stear at me as I walk up the steps to school.

Doing my every day routine I walk to my locker still everyone watching and I smirked at some the boys. Bloom and Stella walk up to me.

"Hey Flora so we found out you live next Helia now". Stella said texting on her phone.

"How are you the first one to find out about everything about me?" I asked my eyes brows scrunched up in questioning.

She smirks not saying anything yet still texting.

"Ok dawling I know things" she said longing out the w in dawling.

I nod while we walk and I start a conversation. "I'm going to make Helia want me" Stella looked up from her phone and smile.

"Why to make that bitch Crystal jealous?" She asked me.

I didn't actually want to make Cyrstal jealous I just grew to like him a little because of his looks.

"Aww yeah she was flirting with him the other day" I answered. Bloom rolls her eyes "you should know Crystals flirts with almost every guy in the school" Bloom said.

I nod agreeing. We were now at class and I took a seat any where. Still talking about Helia we saw him walk into class taking a seat up at the front.

"I'm gonna make my move" I told them moving up a seat to him.

"Hey Helia what's up big boy" I said seducing him, well I was trying.

Helia blows out a breath in annoyance rolling his eyes. "What do you want Flora?"

"Hey sexy I'm just saying hi what's gotten you so grumpy" I said talking to him like a little baby.

"You" he answered. Yikes that hurt a little I mean I just like him for his looks right I don't really know.

"Ohh big boy sure do have a temper" I said

"Yeah this big boy is about to loose it if a girl talking him don't leave" I crossed my legs showing my thighs.

I got frustrated "I don't get why don't you like me"

"Because your mean rude and disrespectful, you don't even dress proper"

My eyes went wide "I'm cute, pretty, beautiful, and sexy what more do you want?" I asked ignoring his answer before and I make sure to keep it down won't draw attention to us but, Stella and Bloom was watching. I could tell my plan was failing and it was dressing real cute today acting innocent and part of my plan was not begging him to want me.

"You may be sexy but you don't have the right and good attitude for me". He stated.

What the fuck right attitude? Good attitude? I definitely have a right and a good attitude.

"If you want me to like you change Flora I know you before all of this happen" he said gesturing his hands all over me to make his point. "I know this is not you you were really sweet before you start hanging out with Bloom and Stella and now your different. Just change" Helia said now looking away from me and I could see that was his final answer.

I sit there shock at what he said and the stood to sit back with Bloom and Stella. "Hey Flora you and Helia seem to be in a deep conversation what happened" Stella asked.

Still too shocked with what happen I shook my head closing my eyes "I don't want to talk about" I said trying to hide my sadness, I felt tears comming up but I hold it back.

Now I know that I didn't like Helia for his looks but for him and his personality if I'm gonna get him I have to do whatever it takes.

No matter what.

Ok everyone that's it I try to do well with my grammar today I really did. So I still want you guys to give me ideas for my next chapter. I would be updating every Wednesday and if I feel good I will definitely update on other days.

So, drama happening with Flora and Helia get ready for more and see what Flora would do to win Flora.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I like where we're going with our reviews and I want more, I told you that I would write any other days than Wednesday as long as I get lots of reviews of what you guys think. So, here goes.

5 months later.

I don't know what's wrong with me. But, the last few months has been a blur. I couldn't help thinking what Helia said "just change Flora" and I can't get it out of my head.

I stop hanging out with Bloom and Stella and they don't really like me anymore because like they said I've been hanging out with the wrong crew I'm air quoting right now and I'm pissed because of that. I'm starting to hang with Tecna, Musa, and Aisha those are the people who became my new best friend and I'm really different when I'm around them.

Musa I really don't know what to say she's kind of a diva you know a little bit boyish she wears a belly shirt has piercing on her body and 1 tatoo of a heart colored red shaped down below her hips. Musa would also wear tomboy hats on her head. Tecna is a different story she is so smart, and because of her I brought my grades up again before I started hanging with Bloom and Stella. Tecna knows things she's been in math competitions a lot. Tecna wears skirts with stockings and flats and sometimes heels too. Aisha she is kinda like Musa but a little bit more boyish sneakers she would wear, with jeans and a belly shirt like Musa. Aisha also, has a belly button piercing.

It's hard for people to imagine that I hang out with these girls because Stella Bloom and I usually tease and bully them a lot. Once I apologize for my ways and show them how sorry I was they accepted me.

Now you guys see that I don't really wear tight clothes anymore No! Not anymore Helia words got to me that day changes my life forever and a lot, do you think I'm going to go back to my ways? Absolutely not I'm more of a natural women now and I'm not going to make no man or women stop me from going back to snobby bitchy Flora I've change like Helia wanted me to and I grew to still like him in the past months, I'm glad that he made me realized what I was doing is wrong.

Ok enough of me now right at this second it's Sunday and I'm staying at home. I barely had sleep last night because my dad came back last week again. And you know like I said they were doing the deeds and mom's moans kept me stayed up Miele would sleep through all of it and I don't know how but she just do it.

Going down the stairs I saw my mom washing dishes. "Hey mom do you need help?" I asked walking towards her.

"Ohwh" my mom jumped at the sound of my voice. "Sorry" I said shyly.

"Honey it's okay. I do need help with the dishes thank you" she said.

I took control of the sponge and started scrubbing the dishes when I saw my mom stearing at me. "What?" I asked.

My mom just shook her head smiling "sweetie it's just that you've change, you brought your grades up in school helping me in the kitchen a lot cooking, cleaning with me" she took a pause "Flora honey I am so proud of you you help your sister now and care for her, and I'm sorry I have doubts that you were never going to change 5 months ago" my mom finished.

My mom's tears slip out, and I felt my bottom lips shiver and I felt tears in my eyes. Oh no Flora hold it in hold it in you are strong but I couldn't hold it all my tears slip out.

I couldn't help it I went to my mom's side and hug her crying with her. She hugs me back. I can't tell you how much I miss her hugs, it always soothe me and I'm so happy to be under her wigs.

Still crying my mom said the words I thought I would never hear from her again "I love you Flora my little princess" I couldn't believe what I just hear I hug her tighter and let my tears flow free.

"I love you too mom" I finally said. I couldn't believe how long I have heard my mom calls me princess it's been so long and I'm happy things are going back to normal.

Standing there still hugging for 5min our tears has stop flowing and we just hug each other until we heard foot comming down the stairs.

I felt my mom head turn towards the stairs to see whose comming.

"Whoo what happen down here" I heard a voice which was my dad's.

Me and my mom stop hugging and she kissed me on my forehead and I smile up at her.

"Hey honey you want breakfast?" mom asked dad.

"That would be nice" he said kissing my mom on the lips.

I smiled up at them I always thought my dad was a good man for mom he makes her happy and that's ok with me.

I turned back to wash the dishes. Miele came down the steps with sleep still in her eyes rubbing them with her hands. "Good morning" she said.

"God morning" we all said to her.

Mom was now cooking on the stove "ok how does fried eggs and toast bread with fried dumplings with gravy sounds for breakfast?" she asked.

"Mmm that sounds good" dad said now reading the newspaper. Mom starts to make breakfast and I help her.

"Flora?" I heard a soft voice, and I turned to Miele "yes sweetie"I answered.

"Can you help me with my home work? I have one more left and I don't understand it. I would have come to you yesterday but, you were busy talking to your friends and I didn't Want to disturb you" I looked up at her.

"Oh Miele you should have still come to me, you know I don't like when you do your homework too late" I said. She looks down. "I know I'm sorry I'll come to you next time. I nod and told her I'll help her soon.

When we finish breakfast I went up stairs to help Miele with her work. "Ohh all you had to do was carry the 1 on on the three then keep adding" I explained.

Looking at her watching her face in concentration "Ohh I get it now thank you Flora" she smiles at me while I stand up.

"Ok make me check your work later ok". I asked "ok" she nods still concentrating on her math home work.

I decide to go to my room and read my book Twilight. I don't know what's wrong with me but I just love the romance between Edward and Bella it's so romantic.

I was so into the book I didn't realize my phone was ringing, looking at who was calling I saw Musa and I quickly pick up my phone. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Flora me and the girls are going to the movies want to come?". "Mmm" I looked at my book and then look up "what time?" I asked.

"About 12"

"Ok, you'll pick me up? Right". I asked

"Yeah yeah sure"

"Ok" I said and we hang up.

Ok it was 11 o clock so I have an hour to get ready and go off to my businesses. I went to the shower making it warm. I came out realizing I spend way too much time because now it was 11:30 I quickly look for my outfit to wear.

I put on lotion, deodorant, and a little bit of makeup and was ready to leave.

I heard a beep of a car down stairs and I ran grabbing my purse, keys and phone leaving the house before yelling "mom dad I'm going to the movies with the girls" "ok but come back early" mom yelled back.

I walked over to Musa's car sitting in the backseat. "Hey guys"

"Hey" Musa, Tecna, and Aisha said.

"So, what movie theater we are going to" Aisha asked.

"The one downtown" Musa answered

Aisha who was sitting in the front seat turned on the radio when We Are Never Ever Ever Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift was on. We all love that song so much we sang out loud.

"We are never ever ever getting back together weeeee are never ever ever getting back together you go talk your friend talk to my friend talk to me but weeeeee are never ever ever getting back togetherrrr" we all sang and start doing doing the oooos in the song and before we know it we were at the move thearter.

When we got our tickets and now was getting popcorn and candy we heard a male voice call Musa.

When we turned we saw the specialist and Helia.

It turns out Riven was the one who called Musa.

When Musa saw him I saw blush comming up her cheeks. "Hey Riven what are you doing here?" She asked

"Me and the guys came to watch a movie I didn't expect to see you here" Riven smirked.

"Well you know I come here and there moving to places to places" the guys laugh at what she said and how she was acting.

Musa blush even more.

"Um what movie are you seeing". He asked.

"Well we were seeing that comedy scary movie" Musa answered

"Oh we'll go with you" Helia looks at him shock.

"Ok" Musa says shyly.

Walking to the movie theaters Helia kept as far away from me as possible. He still doesn't think I change and that I'm acting but I'm not he seems like a jerk now and that upsets me.

I'm starting to give up my feelings for him now because he's a jerk.

Watching the movie I felt my phone Buzz and saw a text from mom.

'Come home I need to tell you something' I closed my phone and got up.

"I need to go" I whispered.

"Why" Tecna ask.

"My mom wants something" I said. "And don't worry I'll take the bus back home" I added and I walk out of the theater wondering what my mom wants.

Ok that's it I want more reviews and I running out of ideas for this Fanfiction I want you guys to give me ideas of what to do for Flora and Helia ok. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I really like to thank everyone for the reviews they gave I appreciate it.

I remember stepping through the door of my house and all my family was there. Dad, Miele, and mom.

"What's going on?" I asked my mom with worry.

Mom who was sitting in the chair looks up with tears in her eyes while my dad had a comforting hand around her shoulders. "I know I should of ask you kids if you wanted this but-" mom voice was shaky and her tears ran down her cheeks.

"Just please don't get mad at me for this but I'm-" mom cut of her sentence still crying and sniffing. Me and Miele just stares at her waiting. We knew not to rush mom with things she wanted to say or dad would get angry.

"I'm pregnant". Mom finally finishes I saw Miele's eyes went wide and mines was too.

Mom saw our reaction and starts to cry harder while dad rubs her shoulders with his hands.

Miele was still shock but I saw she put on a sad smile and went to my mom's side."Mom it's ok there is no reason to cry" my mom shook her head.

"No I remember when I told you guys we won't have another baby unless you guys agree to it" I couldn't look at my mom I mean I was glad and upset at the same time right now I don't know what to feel.

"Flora" I heard a voice I turn to look at my mom I saw all eyes on me.

"Yeah" I answered. "I'm sorry I made that promise to you too and I'm so sorry" mom's tears stop a little.

I felt my mom's pain I felt why she was crying. Mom promises me and Miele that we won't have another brother or sister unless we have a discussion as a family about it. Mom never breaks a promise and she's scared that when she makes a promise to us we would just flip off and yell at and say things we wouldn't mean, that's what mom was scared of but now me and Miele would show her it's fine it's okay to sometimes break a promise.

I smile up at mom and I saw she she gave me a half smile too. "Miele is right mom it's okay so, you break a promise it's fine" mom was smiling widley now.

"Are you guys sure your ok with this baby on the way?" She asked as me and Miele looks at each other like agreeing silently.

"Yeah mom it'll be fine" I said for both me and Miele answer.

Dad smiles at us and then hugs mom. Miele who didn't want to be left out join the hug too, I was still standing there staring at my family when my mom grabbed my arm and pulled me down to my knees and hug me along with the family.

I was enjoying our family hug when I had a question for mom "hey mom how many months or weeks are you?".

Mom scrunched her eye brows up trying to remember "ahh I'm three months I'm not really showimg right now"

We broke the family hug when I took a look on her stomach. I realize there was just a little small bump.

I put my whole palm on it and put my head in mom's lap kneeling on the floor now.

I started for some reason talk to it. "Hi there brother or sister my name is Flora and I can't wait to see you" I took a pause not really knowing what else to say to an unborn baby "I hope your a boy because well your dad is the only man in the family and I'm sure he needs another boy to play football with" I kiss my mom stomach.

I look up and saw everyone was staring at me. Mom was smiling down at me with tears of joy in her eyes.

"What?" I asked shyly. My mom just shook her head still smiling "nothing honey".

"Um you guys know we have dinner with the Knightlys in two hours right?" My dad said.

"Yeah Mrs. Knightly say I can play with her daughter whose my age" Miele says in her high pitch voice.

"Yeah I made pies for the dinner, I hope they like it?" Mom said nervous.

"Honey your pies taste good" dad said reassuring her.

"Yeah they're delicious it's like candy is in there but there's no candy at all" Miele says agreeing while we laughed at her comment about candy.

"Ok everyone get dressed bath shower look good while I make more desserts for dinner" my mom says now getting up off the chair.

"Flora can you help me look for what to wear to the dinner party" Milele ask sweetly.

I nod and started to follow her upstairs to her room. I look in her closet and drawers for something nice for her to wear.

"Ok we're looking for something fancy but not too fancy to wear at the dinner party" I say tapping my chin looking at the clothes in her draw to wear.

I saw the perfect pink dress for her to wear and I spread it out on the bed for her. "Do you like this to wear?" I asked her. "Yes thank you" she says now running to the bathroom to shower.

I started to get my things ready for the shower and I took my dress I'm going to wear to dinner.

Hours past by and we only had 6 min to go over to the Knightlys house.

Everyone in my house was rushing in my house asking for shoes and make up and cologne.

"Flora have you seen my pink shoes" Miele yells.

"No which one" I yelled back I was interrupted of putting lip gloss on.

I look at myself in the mirror I was wearing a dress that shows the curve of my hips with two thin straps but I was going to wear a sweater over it.

I heard Miele "the one with the bows on it" "ohh it's in your closet behind your shoes boxes" I yelled again.

"We have 2 mins let's go people" dad yells down stairs. I grabbed my purse running and hopping down the stairs putting on my flats. You guys see I don't wear heels anymore.

I made sure to check myself again in the small mirror at the door. My hair was in a bun with my two side bangs out and I look good so my family left out the door.

We weren't going that far, all we need to do was cross over our front yard to the Knightlys and we're here. My mom rang the doorbell with the pie in her hands.

We saw a little girl that opens the door. "Hi my name is Jessie" I smile at the girl and once I saw her I knew she was Helias sister she had his dark blue hair and his smile along with his gorgeous eyes.

"Hi" Miele says back in the same tone Jessie did.

Jessie opens the door wider "come in".

We step in the lovely smelling home just to be greeted by Mrs. Knightly.

"Hello Mrs. And Mr. Lynphea I'm so glad you can join us". My parents smile.

"Well we wouldn't miss it for the world" mom answered "thank you for inviting us" mom said again.

"No problem make me take your jackets" Mrs. Knightly started to take our jackets "ohh thank you" mom says.

I saw Miele and Jessie smiling at each other. "Do you want to come play with my dolls in my room with me" Jessie ask as Miele nods and they start to run up stairs while mom and Mrs. Knightly smiles and laugh at them.

"Hey do you want to see Helia" Mrs. Knightly asked while I just blushed.

"No it's ok I don't think he want to see me -" I started "nonsense just go upstairs he'll be up there" I just nod at her and start to walk to Helias room.

I saw a door that was blue from all the doors. I wasn't sure if it was Helias but I went in anyway.

"Come in" I heard and I open the door and saw Helias back to me.

"Hi Helia" I said shyly.

I could see the tense in his muscles in his back, he quickly turns his head towards me.

"What doing here" I pause a little "I was just having dinner with your family today your mother invited my family" I said avoiding eye contact.

"Then why are you in my room" I was caught off guard with his voice so ruff.

"Your mom says I can hang out with you I think until dinner is ready"

He was still looking at me "ok take a seat beside my bed right there" he points to the small seat that could be for a baby and I sat with my butt uncomfortable.

I stare at him for a few minutes seeing him drawing something on a paper.

"Can I see what your drawing" I ask in a small voice.

He didn't turn to look at me this time "no" he said sternly.

I looked back down in my lap and start to bite my nails that became a bad habit for me now. This was weird I mean I told you he got mean he was different now and I decide to confront him.

"What is the matter with you? Why do you hate me so much?" I almost yelled.

He turns to look at me now. "I don't hate you it's not my purpose to hate people"

"Really? Well you seem to hate me a lot I changed for you, but you don't seem to see it because maybe you just don't want to why can't you see it? Huh Helia?" I sit down quickly realizing what I just blurted out.

I saw Helia stare at me "I don't hate you" he started "I just think that once you be like this and everyone starts to like you I just think you'll change back to a disrespectful girl"

I relax a little and he started again "maybe we can start over Flora I maybe have not seen how you change but I want me and you to start over" I smile at him and we heard his mother called.

We went down stairs, and I can't tell you how I feel right now I feel happy dinner seem to went by fast too and I was happy Helia gave me a chance. I went to bed that night with a smile on my face and tomorrow at school me and Helia would be friends.

Ok that's it I still want some idea's for the next chapter so give me reviews people. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

I really am running out of ideas can you guys tell me what to write please and thank you for the next chapter.

Helia was my best friend and I'm so happy. It was time for school and I couldn't wait to see Helia, it was time for us to start over and be the friends we never had been before.

Walking out of my room going down stairs I see mom cooking breakfast. "Hey mom I really got to go I'll just eat an Apple for breakfast" I talk rushing out the door and I heard a faint ok.

I walk up to my car now speeding down the familiar street.

I did my normal morning routine. Christopher yeah you remember him the one who wanted to date me, well now he's dating Stella to make me jealous. But, I don't care I like Helia a lot.

Speaking of Christoher and Stella here comes the drama. "Hey Flora the bitchy loser" Stella says walking my way with Chistopher hand around her waist.

Frustrated I turn around to face them leaning on my locker crossing my arms now. "What do you want Stella?".

Stella did a fake unhappy reaction pouting her lips. "I was just saying hi but since you have to act like that, I'm saying you dress like a pig now" Christopher starts to laugh at her stupid joke.

"I don't get the joke how is it it funny" I said annoyed not getting the joke.

I could tell she was getting annoyed too. "I'm saying that you've gotten fat and you look ugly in that dress".

I see Bloom coming so I decided to act fast before they both start bullying me. "Well I'm not bragging but, ahh at least Bloom thinks I look good" I smile walking away fast just in time for Bloom yo say hi to Stella.

Walking down the hall I could hear Stella yelling at Bloom and I smile.

I saw Helia at his locker so I decided to scare him. Helia closed his locker and I went "BOO" I screamed.

Helia jumped a little and then smiles "hey to you too" he says. "Ready for science" I asked while he smiles and nod.

Me and Helia seem very comfortable with each other a lot he makes me laugh hard still walking to science.

When we walk into science our teacher wasnt here yet because we were early and ... and you won't believe what I saw Musa doing.

She was making out with Riven, she was right in his lap both of her legs on each side of his thighs and his hands were on his waist going down down down and stoped right at her butt and Musa made a noise at the contact.

Helia and I made our way over to them at the back of the classroom. They were still making out and Riven squeeze Musa's butt. I made a face of disgust and Helia clears his throat.

Musa lifts her head from Rivens lips and when she saw me she got up fast blushing hard. "Flora what are you doing here" what?. That's a stupid question we have science first every Monday.

"Musa that's a stupid question" I was smirking now.

Before she answer I grabbed her hand walking over to our normal table.

"So?" I asked "spill the beans when did you and Riven got together".

"It was after the movie when you left and he needed a drive home so I drive him. She pause "I took him to his house and we were waiting and talking in the car for a while when we had a moment asking each other if we had a boyfriend and a girlfriend and then, Flora it just happen we leaned in and we share a kiss". Musa squeal a little.

Musa never squeals I smile for her because she finally finds a guy she likes and proud.

"Oh Musa" I started hugging her "I'm so proud of you". I lean back and she had a big smile on her face.

"Does Tecna and Aisha knows about this?"

She shook her head. "No I didn't tell them yet".

I shook my head "ok" I answered.

Musa looks at me for a moment and Riven grabbed her by her waist and pick her up off her seat kissing her cheeks.

"You are so cute" Riven stated against her cheek while Musa was giggling.

Knowing that this would turn out into a make out session I got up and sit next to Helia.

"Those two are kissing like they've been going out for year" I nod agreeing to Helia "yeah don't forget their acting like they went out for a year" Helia laughed at my expression.

I blush a little. More people are starting to come to class now, a person who I don't really like came through the door you can guess it Crystal.

Crystal walks over Helia with a smile on her face.

"Hey Helia" Helia looks up from what he was doing. "Hey Crystal what's up" I couldn't believe Helia doesn't see the act Crystal puts up because she wants him.

Crystal acts nervous "well I'm having a party today and I was wondering if you wanted to come you? You and the Specialist".

Helia was in thought for a moment then shook his head "ok I'll love to is Flora invited" my eyes widened while Crystal smile drops.

I saw her glance at me and then back at Helia. Riven who was listening too along with Musa and talk "you see my girl right here" Riven gesturing to Musa "I want her to go and I'm sure Nabu wants Aisha to go along with Timmy and Tecna". He finishes.

Helia and I nod in agreement. Crystal was stuttering "I I aww... maybe they cccould come, I I guess" Helia smiles at her "thanks Crystal.

Crystal walks away and I could clearly see she was mad.

"Well that was interesting" Musa murmured.

We nod our head.

Interrupted by our teacher Musa jumped out of Riven lap where she sat and ran to her seat.

"Ok everyone clear your desk we have a pop quiz" our teacher told us while all of us groan.

Ok so at lunch time the girls and I were sitting at our usual table along with the Specialist.

"Maybe we should go to the party" Aisha and Tecna argued.

"No I have a feeling if I go I'll be all alone" Tecna argued back to Aisha.

Timmy took Tecna hands of the table "don't worry I'll be there with you" Timmy look nervous.

Tecna looks in his eyes and smile "ok I'll go" she says still not looking at anyone but Timmy.

Looking away from Tecna and Timmy me and Helia starts to speak. "Do you want me to pick you up for the party after school?" Helia ask as I nod "sure that would be nice" I smile at him and he flash me a smile too, I blush deep red wow I seem to blush around Helia a lot now.

We only have advisory after lunch then we get to go home.

In advisory we do our home work and when school finishes and we're not finish we do it the rest at home.

I walk to my car now driving home and right at my front door I see Helia parents and mines talking.

I got out of my car walking up to my parents and the Knightlys it looks like Helia wasnt here yet. "Hey mom and dad".

My mom turns and smile holding her stomach that got a lot bigger. "Flora sweety the Knightlys and us are going somewhere for business for two days and we were wondering if you and Helia could babysit Miele and Jessie". My mouth hung open.

I was shocked my mom was trusting me to babysit for the first time "yeah I can do that and I promise not to let you guys down" I said happy.

"Flora we know you won't let us down honey" Mrs. Knightly says while they all smile at me.

Looking down the street we see Helia pulling to his drive way.

"Wait up I'm gonna tell Helia the news" "Mr. Knightly jog to Helias car. I look away from them while they speak "so when are you guys leaving?" I glance up at my mom and Mrs. Knightly. They look at each other "well we're leaving now" mom said nervous.

"What no mom I have a party me and Helia has to attend to". Mom shook her head "well honey I guess you can't go weren't you just happy to be babysitting your sister"

My eyebrows were crossed up "ok I guess I can't go" "Flora we're sorry but we'll make it up to you" my dad said putting a comforting hand on my shoulders.

Me and Helia were waving after minutes to our parents as they leave. Once they were out of sight we went inside where Miele and Jessie were.

"Ok who wants an early dinner?" I asked Miele and Jessie while they play on our Wii.

"Me me me" they both were jumping in the air. "Ok I guess we should just call pizza then" Helia went for the phone.

While Helia order Pizza we play on the Wii and wait for the pizza to come.

"Ok that's enough fun right now who did their home work already" Miele and Jessie finally found the ceiling interesting looking up with their hands behind their back.

Helia I heard laugh from behind me. I smile and lift Jessie up while she giggles and Helia lifts Miele while we walk to the table to help them do their home work.

Miele and Jessie goes to the same school so they had the same home work. Helping the girls we heard the door bell and me and Helia stand to get it.

"That'll be 12 dollars" the pizza man says.

I turn to get my purse when Helia stops me "no Flora I'll pay".

"No I can't make you do that-". Helia put his finger on my lips.

"Hey it's ok" I nod at him forgetting the pizza man was there, Helia took out his Wallet giving the man 12 dollars.

In the kitchen eating pizza Miele and Jessie bed time was almost here so we send them to bed to watch tv until their bed time comes.

"Ok what movie do you want to watch? Or should I say genre?" I asked while we were in the living room.

"Um I don't know you pick" I look through the movies "how about the little mermaid?".

Helia laugh at my suggestion while I pout at him. "Well I'm sorry but I've been watching it since I was a little and I still love it" I rolled my eyes.

"Flora it's ok we can watch it" my eyes lit up "really?" He nods. I put in the DVD in and sat next to him. Still into the movie for hours I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg fans thank you for the wonderful review's Guest and FloraFanS I thank you the most of what to write. I'll make your ideas into the story and it would be amazing I have good plans for this fanfic. Ok so here goes chapter 6.**

My head was pounding and at the side of my head I could feel my pulps beating beating fast against my head. I felt something hard underneath and I open my eyes slowly. My vision was still blurry when I felt something breathing. Opening my eyes I was face to face with Helia face.

I was on top of him with his arms around my waist I blink staring at him for how long? I don't know all I know is that I'm on top of Helia Knightly!.

Still staring at him his shirt was open showing his chest I don't when I did but, I started tracing his collarbone up and down staring at his gorgeous face that was so beautiful.

Hearing foot steps coming down stairs I jumped out of Helias arms when he starts to wake.

"Flora" I heard a squeak voice which was Miele's. I saw her and Jessie running down the stairs. "Flora tell Jessie that I'm not talking to her!" Miele screamed walking now towards me and Helia. Helia was now sitting up on the couch rubbing the sleep out of his eyes gush he cute.

Miele and Jessie came up to us both face red. "I want Jessie to go home" Miele turn away not looking at Jessie crossing her arms and she had a pout on her lips.

Jessie turns around not looking at Miele too "well I don't want to be here".

Me and Helia looks at each other for a moment and its like we both had the same idea in our head.

"I never want to see Jessie again" Miele sticks her tongue at Jessie. Jessie looks at Helia "and I don't want to see Miele again". "Well could you guys tell us why" I heard Helia.

For a moment I look over to the clock and saw 6:30am.

"Well me and Jessie" Miele bring out the e in Jessie "were playing dolls and then she stand up to get a snack for us and kick my doll under the dresser, we try to get it out since it was in a small space then Jessie" again she brings out the e "decided to take action and pull on my doll and the head came off stuck under my dresser, now my doll only have a body not a head" Miele took a breath for talking so long and not stopping for breaths when we saw her hold up the body of the doll and no head.

"Yeah well" Jessie starts to explain now "Miele" she brings on it the e like Miele did to her and started "thinks I did it on purpose when I was just trying to help". Miele huff "I don't believe that".

Helia and I look at each other again having the same idea again and I started "ok if you don't want to see each other again I guess Helia you have to take Jessie home".

Helia smirked "yeah I guess your right Jessie do you want to get your things so we can go?".

"Yes" Jessie say strongly now walking to the stairs to get her things. Still playing the game me and Helia went forward. "You know Jessie if you don't want to see Miele again then you won't get to see Miele again".

Jessie stops walking turning to look at me. "Yeah" Helia turns to Miele. "You should be careful what you wish for you might both never see Jessie your best friend again". Helia continues.

I nod my head and went to stand beside him. "Mmhm you both said that you don't want to see each other so, this would be the last" Helia nod in agreement.

Miele and Jessie turns to look at each other and back to us "so, your saying I would never ever see Jessie again" "and I won't see Miele again" they both stated with sadness in their voice.

"No!" Jessie ran to Miele hugging her while Miele hugs back. "No we're not mad anymore Helia you could sit down I'm not mad at Jessie" Miele hold Jessie tighter.

Helia and I smile at each other "well if you guys say so then I guess it won't be a problem anymore" I sit on the couch.

"Yeah you guys should probably run along up stairs now and maybe you should apologize to each other". Helia Sat with me.

"I'm sorry I accused you of breaking my doll head off on purpose" Miele said. "And I'm sorry that I yell at you" Jessie apologize. They smile and ran up stairs to get dressed for school.

"Wow that work out well" I look up at Helia.

"Yeah you did well Flora" he smiles at me.

I blush "no you did better than me" he laughs "ok let's say we both did well".

"I agree we should work together like this more".

"Yeah we make a good team" I blush at that.

"Do I always make blush?" He asked. My face got redder maybe it was even red as a tomato.

I ignored his question "ok lets get ready for school before it gets late". I got up running up stairs to my room.

I ran in my room and close the door with my back against it. Wow I do blush a lot to anything Helia would say, blowing out air through my lips to move a strand of hair from my face I slid down my door now sitting on the floor.

I sit there for a while thinking then finally got up to look for clothes to wear for school then hit the shower.

Already in my clothes I walk in Miele's room to check on her and Jessie. "Ok girls" I walk in then stop my mouth wide open.

I started to giggle you won't believe what I saw Jessie and Miele uniforms were all over there bodies on the wrong places.

Miele had the uniform blouse on but her right hand was in the head area and her right in her left sleeve. And her high knee socks were on her hands and her skirt was the only thing that was perfect on her body.

Jessie I thought had the most funniest look. Her skirt was on her chest like a blouse with no straps and her shirt was was below her right leg was in the right sleeve while her left leg was in the left sleeve. I laugh harder now with tears in my eyes.

Helia came behind me to see what I was laughing at. Seeing Miele and Jessie he starts to laugh too.

Miele and Jessie both pout their lips "what's so funny?" Jessie ask curious.

"Yeah" Miele cross her arms.

"You guys have your uniforms misplace on your bodies" they look at each other.

"Oohhh" they both said. "See Miele I told you the blouse goes on the bottom" Jessie starts to argue.

"No-" Helia cut Miele off her sentence.

"Actually your both wrong"

"Huh?" They look at Helia.

"Come on make me help you" I went over to them then turn to Helia "ohh and Helia get out".

"Hey I wanna see how motherly you are".

"No or maybe you just wanna see the girls you little pervert". I laugh. Helia laugh too but I said a word the girls were curious about.

"What does pervert mean?" Miele ask me.

My eyes and Helias widened "ahh nothing sweetie it means nothing".

"Yeah I'm gonna pack your lunches ok? How does Turkey sandwiches sound?" Helia turns to the girls.

Jessie nods "Turkey sandwich sounds good". Helia went down stairs to make their lunches.

I took off Jessie's clothes and put them on how they were supposed to be then did Miele's. I put on perfume on them to make them smell good then did their hair. Miele's hair is in a pony tail while Jessie's are in pigtails, finishing the touch I've been doing we went down stairs.

"We don't have time for breakfast wanna a Apple or banana?" I asked

"I'll have a apple" Jessie took a Apple from the fruit bowl "me too" Miele took her apple. "Ok then I guess me and Helia would have a banana" I pass a banana to Helia and he gladly took it.

"We're gonna take my car if that's ok with you guys" Helia grabbed his keys.

We walk to his car when I started to strap Jessie and Miele in their seatbelts in the backseat. I walk over to the front seat beside Helia now.

"Ok is everyone ready?" Helia put the car in drive and we nod.

"Helia and Flora me and Jessie were wondering if you guys married me and Jessie could be sisters in law" Miele explain while my cheeks got red.

"What?" I ask shyly, I saw Helia look at me for a moment then turns his eyes back to rode.

"Well if you guys get married me and Miele could be family" Jessie explain.

I didn't know what to say I blink my mouth opens and shut I just didn't know what to say. "I I aww, umm well you ahh" I was struggling hard. Helia came to the rescue and save me "umm we're almost at your school just 1 block away get ready and have your things with you".

I blew out a breath when Helia starts to park the car at the side of the school. "Ok bye Flora and Helia" we wave at them while they ran into school.

"Thanks for the save" I turn to Helia.

He let out a laugh "no problem Flora the girl who always blush".

I turn red "excuse me I don't blush a lot".

"Oh really cause you do, your doing it right now" he poke my cheek with now one hand on the steering wheel.

I slapped his hand away using both hands to cover my cheeks "I don't blush a lot" I whine.

Helia did his handsome laugh "ha Flora you always make my day" I turn to the window so he won't see my deep red blush.

"Whatever" I murmured. It was silent for a while and I could see we were almost at school.

"You know what Helia Knightly you are such a tease" I smile.

"Oh yeah" I nod at him "well Flora your such goody goody who always blushes" I groaned a deep groan.

When he parks in our school parking lot we get out heading to our lockers then class.

In our third period Science, our teacher had a announcement. "Ok class I have great news we're doing a science project and its a huge part of your grade" the class groaned and huff bedside me and Helia.

"Stop moaning and groaning it would be great, you would be pared up with partners and-" our teacher was cut off by arrggg Crystal. "Ohh Mr. Rogers I pick Helia" I rolled my eyes.

Mr. Rogers shook his head "unfortunately Crystal I already pared you up with partners" we all groaned at that. Me and Helia made eye contact for a moment then turn to look back at Mr. Rogers.

"Ok so here we go Devon with Crystal Iyanna with Pasely Christopher with Maiya Donna and Ross Jocob with Rick and Helia with Flora" Crystal groan at this while me and Helia smile.

Crystal gave me a glare staring at me and I felt uncomfortable. "Just ignore her" I heard Helia and I smile. For some reason I think Crystal would be a problem with me being in this class. I just couldn't get a feeling something would be going wrong in this class.

**Thank you again with the reviews I appreciate it and I love your ideas. A lot of drama is coming up and the question is would Crystal come between Helia and Flora? I don't know let's see I'll be updating soon.**

**I still want your ideas of what to write for the next chapter I'm writing them down and would be putting them in my fanfic, like I said this is our fanfic and I'm making this all of our story with your ideas.**


End file.
